bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Álvarez
General Name: Isabella Álvarez Nicknames: None Age: Unknown D.O.B: 13th October Race: Arrancar Gender: Female Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5ft 9 Weight: 150lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Golden yellow with vertical slitted irises Skin: Pale white Body type: Slender Isabella is a woman of impeccable beauty, with lustrous jet-black and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly representing the fragments of her hollow mask. Her hollow hole is located on her right thigh. Isabella wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. Personality Isabella is a cautious, calculating person, she looks to gather a large amount of allies, strong or weak, in order to secure her position within hueco mundo, she rarely engages in combat, leaving such grunt work to lower ranking lackies. However when she fights she will display her extreme sadism, taking great pleasure in inflicting pain and misery upon the opponent, when fighting she will seek to prolong a battle in order to play around with her opponent, she loves nothing more than to break her preys spirit along with their body. Likes Dislikes History Much of her history is a blur, her first clear memory was that of waking in the menos forest as an Adjuchas, disoriented, tired and hungry she seemed to be an easy meal for some of the stray Gillians that had now surrounded her, however a cornered hungry hollow was not an easy meal and soon the predators were nothing but prey. Staying in the forest of menos for a short space of time she soon journeyed to the vast plains of white sand in search of more satisfying prey, however growing tired of such easy hunt's Isabella developed a habit of toying with prey, she soon grew addicted to the cries of a pained opponent. Going out of her way to cause pain she encountered an opponent vastly stronger than herself, a vasto lorde of considerable power, beaten down savagely Isabella was allowed to retreat however a part of her was devoured, halting her ascension to a Vasto Lorde. The encounter had left her paranoid, she now seeked to gain a group of strong hollows as allies in order to increase her power in other ways now that her own development was stunted slightly. Since becoming an Arrancar she has worked to gather a group of other strong hollows in order to protect her place in the hostile environment of Hueco Mundo, at this point the group consists of a small number of Adjuchas and even fewer Arrancar. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō Whilst sealed her zanpakuto takes the form of an elegant sabre. Release command:“Drive them wild” Ressurecion: Her Resurreccion form is a slender demonesque creature, the small horns of her mask remains and form two large horns with a two smaller horns alongside, in this form her nails elongate and become razor sharp but her main offensive weapons in Resurreccion are the two sets of razor sharp claw like appendages from her back, which are controlled as if they are nothing but an extra set of arms Whenever the opponent is cut by Isabella instead of pain the opponent will feel intense pleasure, the feeling of ecstasy can be so intense that the target will seek to be cut further. As a result of her power Isabella has adopted a certain method of fighting, which involves inflicting the opponent with hundreds of shallow cuts that results in the opponent slowly bleeding out. (Once the opponent has been affected by Deseo the passive is inactive for a turn, the effect diminishes against higher rei opponents, the effect itself lasts for about 4 turns but grows weaker as time passes) Isabella extends one of her blade like nails at an incredible speed with pinpoint accuracy, naturally it also applies a level of her passive. (This ability has a 1 turn cooldown) Rei Abilities: Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia * Theme Songs ** Max Anarchy OST - I Know U Want Me * Exp used ** Available - 3000 ** Exp used of Mastery - 2250 ** Exp used for Racial - (Cero Cortando + Incomplete Scuelas) 400 ** Exp Used for Res - 350 ** Total Used - 3000 ** In the Bank - 0 Gallery Isabella Alveraz2.png Isabella Alveraz3.png Isabella Alvarez Resurrección.jpg|Her released form Isabella Alvarez Zanpakuto.jpg|Unreleased Zanpakuto Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.